This invention relates to personal-care emulsion compositions of the water-in-oil type comprising a copolymer of siloxane units and oxyalkylene units. More specifically this invention relates to dry-feeling, personal-care lotions and creams of said water-in-oil type wherein the oil phase comprises a volatile component and at least one personal-care component.
Water-in-oil type personal-care compositions which comprise a siloxane-oxyalkylene copolymer or a volatile oil-phase component are disclosed in U.K. Pat. Nos. 1,158,139 and 1,221,156 and are of some interest for this invention; however, the disclosure of Gee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,029 is pertinent background for this invention because it discloses personal-care compositions which comprise a siloxane-oxyalkylene copolymer and a volatile oil-phase component.
While the compositions of Gee et al. encompass desirable personal-care lotions and creams comprising oil-insoluble components they do not relate to compositions which comprise the oil-soluble components which are so widely used in personal-care products.
Water-in-oil type personal-care compositions comprising oil-soluble efficacious components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,489,690; 4,057,622 and 4,151,304; however, these compositions lack the dry-feeling that is possessed by the compositions of the present invention.